


House of the Dolls(TV series)

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: 1950s, Creepy, Dolls, F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based on a horror movie, a little girl named Gabi and her friends who accidentally went into a old house and meet strange creatures.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Muncea Harbor

Gabi said "House of the Girls,nothing's gonna stop us from having the best summer High five!"

A girl with brown hair, tan skin, and wore a orange dress.

A young adult with black hair,tan skin, wore a school uniform while looking at her nails.

But her older sister Clara folded her arms and said "Now i have to spend the summer with my sister and do you really how to talk to"

Clara rolled her eyes and Gabi frowns.

The bus comes and the window slides open revealing a strict young son look like his father,but with tan skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm warning you, Gabi. Don't embarrasses me in front of Vice Principal Chakal's son.Clara growled at Gabi."Oh hey Jordan" before she walking to the bus.

But the doors were closed.

"Great now what"

"You have to go the ghost bus"

"A ghost bus,what's that"

Gabi heard a thunder crash

"Uh-oh"

A ghost bus arrived and the sky turned ghostly green.

Gabi gulped and go to the ghost bus where she saws a ghostly bus driver that looks like M Bison, but with bloodshot eyes and a five o'l clock shadow.

Suddenly the ghost bus hit a car Gabi accidentally ended up on top of a Mexican-American 17 year old boy with light brown skin, mustache, black hair, with a blue jacket with an white shirt , a tie, blue jeans,flat cap and brown shoes.

Gabi said "Hi i'm......" But he screams and hide behind the seat."Okay"

She saw a black-haired girl with a white shirt over her red dress.

The black-haired girl noticed Julio was shaking in fear. "Oh that's Julio, I'm Marilaca."

"Oh..." Gabi blinked. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gabi?"

" Great i have to spend this summer with a bunch of weirdos,no offense."

Later

The ghost bus arrived at the House of the Dolls.

Gabi said "This isn't looked like House of the Girls"

Gabi and Julio heard a thunder crash

Marilaca said "Hang on,i'll call the cab" But it's not working. She sighed and said "Great, at least we're in a dead zone."

Then the bats coming out of the ground causing Gabi, Julio and Marilaca to scream.

Gabi, Julio and Marilaca were running while there was a girl in the background, looking angry and she stormed off into the shadows without being seen.

Gabi, Julio and Marilaca saw a old victorian/gothic mansion and Gabi rings the door bell.

The door creak open and Gabi, Marilaca and Julio's hair and clothes were wet due to the rain.

Gabi said "Alright guys maybe we should split up"

Gabi was walking to a bedroom where she redecorated it and Julio and Marilaca were walking to the rooms where Marilaca read the books and Julio got scared by Mexican creepy paintings whose eyes follow him.

But, Gabi founds a old music box and played a creepy yet beautiful song.

"Uh-oh?"

Julio goes to the bathroom to wash himself.

A ghost baby then appear behind him.

Julio turned around and looked up at the baby, he gulped nervously. 

Marilaca went to the cemetery and finds a man's grave that says " Here Lies Don Julian Santos he was stressed out a lot."

Marilaca gulped and saws Don Julian's ghost who roared at her.

Marilaca screamed and hide behind a cemetery statue.

But Don Julian face-palmed.

"I'm Don Julian what's yours."

Marilaca gulped "Marilaca" but, She rips his arm off and screamed.

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh at my pain and misery..." Don Julian grumbled. "The only way this could be worse is if my wife and daughters were here..."

"Here, let me help you up..." Marilaca reattach his arm.

"Thank you." Don Julian sounded touched.

"There we go... Easy does it..." Marilaca helped Don Julian up.

"No one's helped me up before..." Don Julian grumbled. "I moved to the House of the Dolls just because i have a bossy wife and spolied and bratty daughters."

"Oh, you poor creature..." Marilaca cooed.

"You feel bad for me?" Don Julian asked.

"Trust me, I used to be a cheerful and normal girl..." Marilaca said. "I was a pageant girl... until Gabi's stupid older sister won the pageant by cheating!"

"Looks like I made a new friend." Don Julian smiled.

Marilaca smiled back to him.

"Well at least i played a song." Gabi said as she saw three familiar feminine figures.

"Someone heeeeelp!" Voltura cried out.

"Uh, what's going on?" said Gabi

"Please, no more, uncle, uncle!" Zoe cried.

The Aves family then ran out of the potter's field like the cowards they were.

"Yikes, what they did to the snobby girls" said Gabi.

Gabi saws the ghosts of abused twin sisters named Marisabel and Luisa.

"The Creepy Doll Twins?" Gabi asked. "So, you scare the Aves family?"

Marisabel and Luisa said "Yes" in a creepy child voice.

"By the way, how did you make the Aves run like cowards?" Gabi asked.

"Dolls." Marisabel and Luisa said.

"Dolls?" Gabi asked. "How do you mean? I don't understand."

"Before we died,our parents given us dolls on our 1st birthday." Marisabel and Luisa said.

Gabi said "Okay"

Later

Gabi was now wearing a white shirt over her green dress, Marilaca was wearing a black dress and hat with veil and Julio was wearing a light blue business suit.

The ghost photographer took a picture on Gabi, Marilaca and Julio,but they're scared expect for Gabi who was smiling.


	2. Gabi's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi and her friends tried to survive the witching hour.

3 am  
Gabi, Marilaca and Julio were sleeping in their pajamas and a witch scares them.

The next morning, Gabi, Marilaca and Julio were stressed from waking up.

"Hey dweebs, you're not old to survive the witching hour" said Jordan.

"The witching hour!, what's that?" said Gabi, Marilaca and Julio.

"The witching hour or devil's hour is a time of night associated with supernatural events. Creatures such as witches, demons and ghosts are thought to appear" sneered Jordan.

"Aww come on, everyone warned me about the urban legend of La Llorona, it's all because of my older sister, Clara." Gabi admitted.

"My parents warned me not to go outside by myself or worse the White Lady will scare me." Marilaca frowned.

"Kinda like my grandmother..." Julio frowned. "She started surviving the witching hour at age four and won a scaring contest when she was sixteen because she was so eccentric."

But Jordan laughed and walked away.

Nighttime,2 am

"I have a strange feeling about this somehow... I'm not sure what it is though..." Gabi replied.

"So do I..." Marilaca replied as she held her emergency cell phone. "I've also been given messages from my parents."

3 am  
Something strange happens, the portraits were turning from normal to scary.

Gabi heard a girl singing and going to the room where Marilaca and Julio were screaming.

Guys what is that? asked Gabi

But, Marilaca and Julio take Gabi to the living room where the witches summoning the ghosts and demons.

"Aww now what?" said Gabi, Marilaca and Julio before they got an idea.

Later

Gabi open the portal to send them back while Marilaca and Julio distracts the witches with a Jacuzzi.

"WE DID IT WE SURVIVE THE WITCHING HOUR! said Gabi, Marilaca and Julio.

But Gabi and her friends got an idea.

At the Mall

A girly girl and a goth girl were together, suggesting cute tops for the other to wear. They were interrupted when Jordan and Clara found them and were mocking them.

"So, Maddie, are you jealous that Jordan and I have better outfits than you?" Clara smirked.

"Drop dead, Pageant Girl, nobody cares about you!" Maddie snapped.

"Come, Clara, we have to show those posers what real fashion is about!" Jordan laughed.

"Good idea." Clara smiled.

The two then went off. Maddie and Lucy sneered at Jordan and Clara.

"Okay, they're coming, get ready!" Julio told his best friend.

Gabi nodded as she got a handful of balloons ready.

"Hey, Maddie, hey, Lucy." Marisabel and Luisa greeted

"Oh, look, it's the Creepy doll twins." Clara huffed.

"What's their problem now?" Marisabel sighed.

"Something crawled up their head and died," Maddie said, pointing to Clara's new headband. "Oh, my bad, that's your headband!"

Marisabel,Luisa and Lucy laughed at that.

"You can't talk to us like that, you dumb blonde!" Jordan retorted.

"Oh, you did not!" Maddie sneered.

Jordan and Clara harrumphed and walked out of the Mall.

"I hope something comes crashing down on those two..." Luisa scowled.

Jordan and Clara left the mall, then were pelted with balloons filled with blood. They then screamed in disgust and horror.

"Hey, everyone!" Manny yelled out. "Jordan and Clara got pranked! Let's take a picture and post on Facebook!"

"Hey, that's a good idea, Manny." Frida agreed.

Manny looked confused. "What's a good idea?"

Frida face-palmed. "Never mind, just give me your phone."

Manny took out his phone and chucked it to her. Manny and Frida put their arms around each other in front of Jordan and Clara, taking a selfie and posting to Facebook.


	3. When Gabi Meets Mariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabi, Julio and Marilaca meets a ghost girl who was murdered on her prom night.

Muncea Harbor Cemetery

"What are you doing here ?" Marilaca asked Gabi.

"Reading a book about the ghost of a girl named Mariana," Gabi replied. 

"Who the heck is Mariana?" Julio asked.

"She is a girl who keep playing the piano music box that played haunting yet beautiful songs and it's driving everyone crazy," Gabi explained. "On her prom night, she was crowned prom queen for playing that song over and over, but a mean girl killed her."

"Brutal..." Julio commented.

"Mm-hmm," Gabi nodded. "Grandma believes that her ghost might be haunting Muncea Harbor Cemetery."

"I bet this girl isn't so tough." Julio scoffed.

"Whatever," Marilaca rolled her eyes. "I say bring it on!"

"Okay, people, I have a headache." Don Julian told his friends as he pulled down a sleep mask to cover his eyes and fall asleep.

But after a scary ritual, they saw the ghost of a girl with a tattered prom dress.


	4. Pom Pom Socorro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socorro have a flashback all the way back to when she and her husband first met.

1954

She was sixteen years old, a very beautiful young woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

His name was Jose de Pilar. A young man also of sixteen.

There she saw Jose, sitting in the garden reading poetry.

He had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a body that wore a black turtle neck sweater, grey pants, and black sandals.He wears a beret.

After giving Socorro a headband, they won the sock hop contest and the crowd cheers.

Present

"See remember that's why" said Socorro.


End file.
